This invention relates generally to velocipedes, and more particularly to a unique tricycle for seated users which incorporates an easily accessible perimeter frame and unique chain drive arrangement.
Bicycles and tricycles are almost ancient in prior art. However, most tricycles are based upon a frame structure which is similar to that of a conventional bicycle. These conventional tricycles include a conventional, rigid, on-center frame which extends from the front handlebar/fork mounting area rearwardly to support a rear axle which laterally extends to support spaced apart rear wheels. A sprocket is mounted at a mid-point in the lower portion of the frame having pedals extending outwardly from either side of the sprocket and chain drive.
In use, these conventional tricycles require that the user step over at least the sprocket area of the frame and, thereafter, in a seated position, rotate the pedals by foot motion with the legs astride the frame area. The endless chain used to transfer rotational motion from the pedal chain gear to the rear wheels is generally oriented along the frame and between the user's legs and must be shielded in some fashion.
The present invention provides a tricycle having a perimeter frame with one side and front and back portions being continuous while the other side includes an opening forwardly of the rear wheel which allows the user easy entrance and egress from the seating area of the tricycle. A unique drive system which disposes the chain beneath or adjacent one side of the frame is also provided and wherein manufacturing economies are realized by providing a freewheel chain gear in conjunction with the forwardly positioned foot crank.